User talk:50.168.157.121
OSBuddy isn't illegal, for the record. 04:43, August 16, 2015 (UTC) OSBuddy breaks the rule "Macroing and third-party software" under the paragraph: "Software that can be used to gain an unfair advantage in our games may not be used. This includes automation tools, macros, bots, auto-typers and any other tools that circumvent any of our mechanisms designed to automatically log out inactive users." Examples of OSBuddy giving players an unfair advantage include: - Mouse keys - Highlighting fishing spots - Overlays - Zooming to see what other players cannot (before the update). Unfair in pking for example - Custom markers All of the above give the OSBuddy user an unfair advantage over a standard player. Also, it modifies the game client files, which is under point 4 in the rule: "Modified or replacement versions of our game applets. Reverse-engineering our game applets is strictly prohibited. Using a modified version of our game applets is not permitted for any reason." 05:01, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :It doesn't matter what your opinion is when Jagex hasn't said anything negative about it. Only to use it at your own risk. Mousekeys, as a matter of fact, still give a 1:1 input:output ratio. 05:16, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I cited from the webpage: http://services.runescape.com/m=rswiki/en/Macroing_and_third-party_software so it wasn't an opinion, it was a fact. The only reason why (I think) they haven't addressed the issue, is because about 42 %- 45% players use it (compared OSRS online players to OSBuddy's site of their online clients; just an estimate). That is my opinion. Don't get me wrong though, I'd love to see a lot of those features in the real game (and that's what Jagex seems to be heading towards e.g. the native xp tracker and zoom features). However as of now, if a player can do something that another player cannot due to a software, that is considered unfair. 05:22, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :But it isn't condemned at all when players ask about its use. That's a big difference between illegal software and a game client like this. It has existed for quite a while, Jagex would've had the best chance of laying down the law many moons ago before it had a large userbase. I don't even use it, I'm just trying to stop misinformation. 05:37, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I agree with you there. Not trying to misinform, but simply negate all chance of being banned unawaringly. I have heard people who have gotten banned from it, although the majority will not. Something interesting I found on reddit: https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/comments/2dsr80/for_all_of_you_worrying_about_osbuddy/ shows a Jagex Mod claiming it's okay to use. In my opinion however, I do not think he accurately represented the overall view that Jagex has. More reason to believe this is that Jacmob is no longer with the team anymore, and the fact that he was the creator of OSBuddy, which leaves room for a bias statement. Also, due to the fact that OSBuddy was born from a previous client, Orion (a botting tool) doesn't give the OSBuddy client a good track record to begin with. Not that I'm saying it helps you bot, but users should be skeptical nontheless. This is how I and others feel about the client: https://www.reddit.com/r/2007scape/comments/3ajo3l/in_a_way_jagex_is_being_held_hostage_by_osbuddy/ I felt removing the reference to the client was the best course of action, due to the aforementioned above, and how it fits the profile for the previously mentioned rule. 06:03, August 16, 2015 (UTC) :Imo they're probably going to keep their hands-off approach on it and promote their own client by adding stuff like F key customization and zooming. Associating its use with being banned seems far fetched, why would they ban a couple people because of it? :With regards to the wiki, OSBuddy shouldn't be mentioned anyway since it's advertising an unofficial client. Same story with unofficial clan chats being suggested. 06:14, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Exactly, some features they added that were already a part of OSBuddy before officially added to the native client were: - Zooming - Resizing - Custom F keys - Showing the previous name of a player - XP drops - Quick hopping I believe they were detected as bot clients (even thought not being the case) because Jagex's bot detection system detects file changes to the original .jar file (comparing hashes). That's the only way I can think of that they can detect if a user has OSBuddy (or any modified client) or not, but it may have been coincedence and they could have been banned for other reasons. I don't have direct proof for this, but there are lots of complaints about it on the web. Like we both said though, you may not get banned for simply using it (considering the harm it would do to the community), however Jagex seems to be solving the issue primarily by making their client better rather than issuing bans. 06:31, August 16, 2015 (UTC)